Metamorfosis
by Lagrima1604
Summary: Despues de una tragedia que te marca la vida, sólo queda el cambio... la metamorfosis.


Basado en el primer capitulo de "Un Grito Desesperado", de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez

**Metamorfosis  
**

He dado vueltas en la cama intentando abandonar la vigilia inútilmente. Hace unos minutos salí a rastras de entre las sabanas.

Ignoro a qué me dedicaré mañana, ni si tú seguirás siendo profesora, ni si tendremos el animo para continuar viviendo aquí, ni si alguna vez recuperaré la confianza en la gente. Lo único que sé es que mañana cuando amanezca, no podré volver a ser el mismo.

ésta es la primera noche que pasamos en casa después de la tragedia. Es el punto final de una historia escrita en tres días de angustia, incertidumbre y llanto.

Sé que tu fuiste la protagonista principal del drama, pero te lo contaré desde mi punto de vista.

Estaba impartiendo una conferencia de "relaciones muggles" en el ministerio cuando fui interrumpido por una de las secretarias.

-Sr. Weasley –profirió antes de que me hubiera acercado lo suficiente a ella como para que los asistentes al curso no escucharan- Su esposa... acaban de hablar de San Mungo. Tuvo un accidente en el trabajo...

-¿Cómo? –pregunte azorado- ¿No será una broma?

-No lo creo, Sr. Weasley, llamó una compañera de ella. Me dijo que un alumno la atacó y que es urgente que usted vaya.

Salí de la sala como una centella y sin despedirme.

Subí al automóvil con movimientos torpes e inicié un precipitado viaje hasta el hospital. Casi no vi la serie de carros con los que estuve a punto de chocar, ni al autobús que se detuvo escandalosamente a unos centímetros de mi portezuela cuando efectué una maniobra prohibida.

¿Cómo era posible que un alumno te hubiese atacado?

Estacioné el automóvil en doble fila, bajé atolondradamente y corrí hacia la recepción del hospital.

Reconocí de inmediato a dos profesoras más de Hogwarts sentadas en las butacas de espera. Al verme llegar se pusieron de pie.

-Fue un accidente –dijo una de ellas apresuradamente

-El joven lanzó el hechizo ya fue expulsado- aclaró la otra

-¿La hechizó? ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?

Las profesoras se quedaron mudas sin atreverse a darme la información completa.

-El hechizo... le dio en el vientre –dijo una que no podía disimular su espanto

Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar el indecible furor que despertaron en mi esas palabras. Por la preocupación que me produjo el hecho de saber que podías estar herida me había olvidado de lo más importante... estabas embarazada.

-¿Fue realmente un accidente? –pregunté sintiendo cómo la sangre me cegaba

-Bueno... sí –titubeó una de tus compañeras- Aunque ya había problemas con ese muchacho desde hace tiempo... De eso apenas nos enteramos hoy.

No quise escuchar más. Me abrí paso bruscamente y fui directo al pabellón de urgencias. A lo lejos vi a tu ginecobstetra.

-¡Doctor! –lo llamé alzando una mano mientras corría a su encuentro- Espere por favor... ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-Delicada –contestó- La intervendremos en unos minutos.

-¿Puedo verla?

-No. No por ahora –comenzó a alejarse

-¿Y el niño? ¿Se salvará?

Movió negativamente la cabeza

-Lo siento, Sr. Weasley.

Me quedé helado recargado en la pared del pasillo. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No era admisible! ¡No era creíble! Tu médico te había permitido que trabajaras medio tiempo con la condición de que lo hicieras cuidadosa y tranquilamente. ¡Yo mismo acepté! ¿Pero quién iba a imaginar que un imbecil te hechizaría? ¡Y faltando tres meses para el nacimiento!

Eché a caminar por los corredores entrando a zonas restringidas, como un ladrón. Me agazapé en un cubo de luz por el que puede vislumbrarse el interior del quirófano. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para presenciar cómo te introducían al lugar en una camilla... Fue una escena terrible. Estabas acostada boca arriba con el brazo derecho unido a la cánula del suero y con una manguera de oxigeno en tu boca. Parecías muerta. Igual que ese "volumen", antes rebosante de vida, horriblemente estático debajo de la aséptica sabana que te cubría el vientre. Me quedé pasmado, transido de dolor, rígido por la aflicción.

¿Qué te habían hecho? ¿Y por que? Es verdad que los jóvenes de hoy son impulsivos, inmaduros, inconscientes... ¿Pero al grado de hacerte esto a ti... a nosotros? Sentí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis párpados.

Mi vida... Viendo cómo te preparaban para la operación, juré que, de ser posible, cambiaría mi lugar por el tuyo.

-Disculpe señor, no puede estar aquí –me dijo un individuo enorme, vestido como guardia de seguridad, quien amablemente pero con firmeza me encaminó hacia la sala de espera.

Y la espera en la sala fue un suplicio lento, doloroso y desgarrador. No tuve noticias tuyas durante horas.

Salí varias veces a caminar, un poco para averiguar si el aire fresco era capaz de apagar las llamas de mi ansiedad y otro poco por evitar la proximidad de tus compañeras de trabajo.

Viví momentos inenarrables. Creí que te perdía. Fuiste intervenida dos veces y estuviste en observación más de quince horas.

Hoy en la tarde te dieron de alta.

Saliste del hospital tomada de mi brazo pero con la cabeza baja, arrastrando el animo.

Además de haber perdido al bebé, habías quedado estéril.

Durante el trayecto a la casa no hablaste nada. Yo tampoco. ¿Qué palabras podían servir para atenuar la aflicción producida por esa amarga experiencia? No había ningunas. Quizá era mejor el silencio.

Abrimos la puerta de la casa y nos adentramos a su quietud absoluta. Encendimos las luces y los estáticos muebles parecieron darnos la bienvenida compadecidos. Me ofreciste café. En el ambiente se sentía pena. No deseábamos comer ni beber nada, pero era parte de la rutina requerida para volver a la normalidad.

-Qué desgracia tan grande –dijiste rompiendo el silencio.

No contesté. ¡Nos resultaba tan difícil comunicarnos! En el hospital cuando no se interpusieron los doctores, lo hicieron familiares o amigos.

Pero al fin estábamos solos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

-Lo que sabes, amor. Un alumno de mi clase de transformaciones me hechizó.

-¿Pero cómo pudo llegar a tanto? Me dijeron que desde hace tiempo había problemas y que no se lo dijiste a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a mi!

-Es un joven desubicado, tímido... creí que necesitaba apoyo. Quise ayudarlo... jamás pensé que reaccionaría como lo hizo.

Me puse de pie furioso y caminé de un lado a otro de la cocina con las manos en la cabeza respirando agitadamente.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser? Ambos deseábamos más que nada en el mundo la llegada de este niño. ¿Cómo te permitiste correr un riesgo así por ayudar a un lunático? Y sobre todo ¿cómo pudiste mantenerme al margen del problema?

-No me lo reproches... fue un accidente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el muchacho llegaría tan lejos? –y tu voz se quebró en una manifestación de enorme dolor.

Al verte tan afligida controlé un poco mi creciente fervor. Tú fuiste quien padeció la tortura de la intervención quirúrgica. De tus entrañas, no de las mías, extrajeron ese pequeño y hermoso ser que se nutría con tu sangre. En una palabra, tú eras la madre. No existe en la tierra una persona más afectada física y emocionalmente por la perdida de este bebé, así que era injusto que te recriminara.

Volví a sentarme tratando de calmarme. Permanecimos callados durante el resto de la merienda. Le di a mi café unos pequeños sorbos, más por atención que por gusto. En mi mente desfilaban una tras otras las distintas formas de cómo vengarme. En primer lugar adquiriría un arma (la magia no bastaba) y te enseñaría a usarla; en segundo lugar, demandaría al muchacho por asesinato y no pararía hasta verlo refundido en Azkaban...

No podía estar sentado. Me levanté nuevamente lleno de excitación.

En tercer lugar tenía que devolver el golpe a más basuras cómo él. No bastaba desaparecer de la sociedad al culpable de esta desgracia cuando andaban por ahí miles de muchachos igualmente ruines por todas partes.

Miré mi rostro sin rasurar en el espejo de la cocina integral y por primera vez me percaté que llevaba la misma ropa desde hacía dos días y algo más.

-Voy a darme un baño.

Asentiste sin decir palabra. Y es que a la consternación de tu creciente pérdida se le aunaba el dolor de adivinar en mi un peligroso rencor, un enfermizo deseo de venganza que nunca antes habías visto en mi.

Te di gracias por el café y fui directo a la regadera son más preámbulo.

Me introduje en el agua caliente y dejé que le divino líquido corriera por mi cabeza y mi cuerpo relajándome. Cerré los ojos y me quedé inmóvil como una estatua.

Permanecí varios minutos en esta posición, sin pensar en nada. Entonces escuché la puerta del baño y a través del acrílico blanco vi tu silueta entrando.

Deslicé el cancel corredizo y te miré de pie junto al lavabo.

Te habías puesto tu bata de dormir.

-¿Venias a despedirte? -pregunté

-No

La nube de vapor comenzó a extenderse alrededor de ti, pero no cerré la llave del agua.

-Me preocupas, cariño –murmuraste

-Y tu me preocupas a mí –contesté- Lo que te ha ocurrido.. es ... es terrible.

Te quedaste callada mirándome tiernamente, derritiéndome con esos ojos castaños que tanto amo. Sabías que no era verdad. Si estuviera afligido por tu dolor, estuviera brindándote mi apoyo, como solía hacerlo cuando tenías algún problema.

-¡Maldición! –mascullé dando un puñetazo a la pared- ¡Esto no debió haber pasado!

-¡Pero pasó! Ahora debemos reponernos para no perder más de lo que ya perdimos.

-Nada va a volver a ser como antes... siento la maldad corriendo por mis venas...

-¡No! No... –rebatiste- No digas eso, no puedes dejarte llevar por esos deseos horribles.

-Hermione –susurré sintiendo como las palabras se negaban a salir- No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados después de que han matado a nuestro hijo.

-Entiende que no fue intencional...

-¿Y tu entendiste...? –pero me quedé con la frase en el aire. ¿Entender qué? Dios, tenía tantas ganas de llorar...

-Ron –me dijiste- En este momento no sé porqué estoy más triste: si por la muerte del bebé... o por tu actitud hacia mi.

Con este comentario me aniquilaste. Sentí que perdía fuerzas y con las fuerzas la ira. Quise abrazarte, pero tu estabas vestida y seca y yo desnudo y mojado bajo la regadera.

-Perdóname –logré articular al fin- Perdóname, no debo comportarme así... entre todo lo malo que ha pasado... hay algo hermoso y es que... que ahora te amo muchísimo más...

Esta vez mi tono de voz sonó intensamente afligido. Una lagrima se deslizó por mi mejilla confundiéndose de inmediato con el agua que caía sobre mi.

Te me acercaste nerviosamente. El chorro, al golpear mi cuerpo comenzó a salpicarte pero no te importó.

-¿Sabes? –te dije- Cuando estaba en el quirófano juré que si pudiera cambiar mi lugar por el tuyo...

Tu no soportaste estas palabras y yo no soporté más tu dulce mirada. Te extendí los brazos y así, vestida como estabas, te refugiaste en ellos de inmediato.

El agua de la ducha cayó sobre ti empapándote totalmente. Te acurrucaste en mi cuerpo buscando calor. Acaricié tu cuello y tu espalda con cariño casi desesperado. Luego comencé a desabrochar tu bata deslizándola suavemente hacia abajo mientras te besaba.

Estreché tu piel desnuda delicadamente pero con fuerza y tu comenzaste a llorar abiertamente, frotando tu cara en mi pecho. No había sensualidad alguna. Era algo superior. Algo que no habíamos experimentado jamás. Era el milagro de una dolorosísima pero extraordinaria metamorfosis.

En ese instante, disueltos el uno para el otro, me susurraste que no te importaba haber tenido un aborto, ni te importara nada de lo que pudiera pasarte en un futuro si nos manteníamos juntos.

No necesité contestarte para que supieras que yo pensaba igual. Fundidos en un abrazo éramos tú y yo, una sola alma otra vez.

(N/A): Espero q les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones (: Gracias a todos x leer, mil besos.


End file.
